


Jenn's  Weird Mood

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Some bad news.  A house hunting.   Doctors appointment and  Movie night all lead to Jenn's silent sobbing.





	Jenn's  Weird Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next installment of the Jenn McGarrett story. Hope you all like it.

MCGARRETT HOUSE  
MAY 19th  
5:pm

Jenn and Grace were laying on the couch watching a movie. Danny came in. 'Those incompetent idiots." Danny said going into the kitchen.

'Danno sounds mad." Grace said. 

"He does. Stay here and watch the movie. I'll go check on Danno." Jenn said heaving herself up. 

At 7 Months pregnant with twins it wasn't easy. Jenn stepped into the kitchen to find Danny slamming the fridge. "What did the fridge do?" Jenn asked easing onto a kitchen stool. 

Danny took a calming breath. "Halawa just informed me that Stan has been released." He said.

"We knew it would happen. I'm surprised it's taken this long." Jenn said.

Danny sighed and sat down across from Jenn. "He should stay in for a long time." Danny said. 

"He should. But he's not. So I deal with it." Jenn said.

"No, we deal with it." Danny said. 

"Sure." Jenn said getting up and spotting a for sale sign in the neighbors house. "You wanna finish watching a movie with Grace?" Jenn asked. 

"What is she watching?" Danny asked. 

"Frozen." Jenn said smirking. 

Danny groaned. "I can sing Let it go in my sleep." Danny said. 

"Don't let dad hear you say that." Jenn said. 

"At least that's one good thing about him being Re activated." Danny said. 

Steve had been re activated for an assignment for the NAVY. He did n't know when he would be back. "Yeah." Jenn said solemnly. 

"When is your Doctor's appointment?" Danny asked. 

"Friday at 11am. You still wanna go? Or do you need to be at the office?" Jenn asked.

"Oh I want to go. If something comes up I will let Chin and kono handle it." Danny said. 

"Ok. I want to call Rachel." Jenn said easing herself off the stool.

"Tell her I'll have Grace back to her after dinner." Danny said.

"Ok." Jenn said stepping out of the room. She dialed Rachel's number "Hey Girl. Danny and Grace driving you Batty?" Rachel asked.

"Nah. Listen I have a house you might want to see." Jenn said.

"Ok. Where is it?" Rachel asked. 

"Next door to us. Ms Kilani is moving to California with her daughter. I just noticed the for sale sign." Jenn said. 

"That is brillant." Rachel said. 

"I thought it would be. Grace can go back and forth." Jenn said. 

"I'll call my Agent and set up a time to meet and look at the house." Rachel said.

"Sounds good. Let me know and I will come and look with ya. Ms Kilani might remember Grandpa or dad." Jenn said.   
"Sounds like a plan." Rachel said. 

"Cool. Danny said he would bring Grace home after dinner. Which will be soon." Jenn said looking at her clock. 

"Ok. Daniel still taking you Friday?" Rachel asked.

"Yes he is. If a case comes along I'll just go by myself or get Kyle to take me." Jenn said

. 'Call me, I'll take ya." Rachel said. 

"Ok. Sounds good." Jenn said.

'Talk to you later sweets." Rachel said hanging up. Jenn sat back and looked out at the ocean. "Be safe Daddy." Jen said

FRIDAY MAY 21ST  
10:00 AM  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jenn was sitting on her bed pulling her pants on. Danny had gone to the office to check in. Jenn's phone buzzed with a text message "Hey, Want to ghang out tonight?" Kyle asked. 

"Sure, Got doc appt in an hour." Jenn typed back. 

"Ok. I'll be over at 5." Kyle said. 

"Ok. Bye" Jenn said. 

Just as she was gonna try to put her shoes on Danny knocked. "Hey, you ready?" Danny asked.

"Just about, gotta put shoes on which is a chore with slightly swollen feet." Jenn said smirking. 

"Rachel had the same issue with Grace. When we get home you need to put your feet up." Danny said. 

"Yes Detective." Jenn said smiling at Danny earning a glare.

10:40 am  
DR CHOW'S OFFICE

Jenn and Danny stepped into the doctor's office. "Hi I am Jenn McGarrett, I have a 11 o'clock appointment." She said.   
"Yes. We're running behind a little. Be with you shortly." The Receptionist said. 

While Jenn and Danny were sitting Jenn's phone buzzed. "Kyle?" Danny asked.

"No Rachel, I found a house she might like. She was letting me know what her Agent said." Jenn said. 

"Where is it?" Danny asked.

"Ms Kilani next door." Jenn said. 

"You my girl are something else." Danny said hugging her. 

The nurse came out. "Jenn McGarrett?" She called. 

"That's me." Jenn said getting up

. "Is this your dad?" The nurse asked. 

"No, This is my dad's partner Det Danny Williams. My dad was reactivated for a while." Jenn said. 

"I am sorry. Let's get your weight." She said having Jenn step on the scale.

As she was getting Jenn's vitals Danny was sitting in the chair next to the door. "Alright Doctor Chow will be in soon." She said exiting the room.

"She's nice." Danny said sarcastically. 

Jen smirked at him. "She doesn't like Rachel much." Jenn said. 

"Did Rachel actually say what her Agent said?" Danny asked. 

"Just that it wasn't what Rachel thought she would want. But she wants to see the house." Jenn said. 

Just then Dr Chow came in. "Hey Jenn. How are you doing?" Dr Chow asked. 

"Tired, but fine." Jenn said.

"Any weird cravings?" Dr Chow asked. 

"None that I know of. I've always had weird tastes." Jenn said laughing.

"Gotcha." Dr Chow said taking her blood pressure again. "Jenn have you been having headaches recently"? DR chow asked. 

"I've been having them for about a week on and off. Why is it bad?" Jenn asked. 

"Not bad. Just something I want to keep an eye on. If your pressure doesn't come down it might mean Preclampsia." Dr Chow said.

"Can I do anything to help it?" Jenn asked.

"Well it might be good to get plenty of rest. If you have a headache that won't go away call my service and I will get you seen." Dr Chow said.

"Ok." Jenn said. Danny who was standing out of the way smirked. 

"Alright let's see those two kids." Dr Chow said.

3:PM  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jenn was sitting on the couch feet propped up when someone knocked on the door. Danny had gone to work and Grace was still at an after school program. Jenn pulled herself up and went to the door. When she opened it she smirked at Rachel. "What are you doing here?" Jenn asked as Rachel came in the door. 

"Hoping you would come and look at the house with me." Rachel said. 

'Sure. Let me slip on some shoes." Jenn said going to the closet behind the door and slipping on a pair of sandals. "Alright let's go." Jenn said. 

As they made their way over the driveway Rachel noticed Jenn was quiet. 'You ok?" Rachel asked. 

"Yes. Just something the doctor said this morning." Jenn said.

"Everything ok with the babies?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Just my blood pressure has been high the last few times. Dr Chow warned me about Preclampsia. Scared me a little" Jenn said. 

"Don't be scared. Just til July take it easy. Eat healthy." Rachel said. 

Once they made it to Ms kilani's front door she opened the door. "My Dear Jenn. How are you darling?" Ms Kilani asked.

"I am fine. How are you doing?" Jenn asked hugging her. 

"Oh I am fine. For an old woman." Ms Kilani said. 

"Ms Kilani this is Rachel Edwards. She is Dad's partner's ex wife. She is Grace's mom." Jenn said. 

"Oh sweet Grace. She's is such a sweetie. Jenn brings her over when she comes to help me do some cooking." Ms Kilani said.

"She comes home talking about your fudge." Rachel said. 

"Ms Kilani, we were hoping we could take a look at the house. I know you're selling it and Rachel is looking to buy a house." Jenn said. 

"Oh yes. Definitely, come on in." She said stepping back,letting them in.

"It's 3 bedrooms and 2 baths." Ms Kilani said. 

"The living room is so spacious." Rachel said. 

After walking through the whole house they came back out to the living room and said goodbye to Ms Kilani. On the way back to Jenn's house they went on the beach. "So tell me what else has got you all quiet." Rachel said. 

"Danny found out a couple days ago that they released Stan." Jenn said. 

"No one called me." Rachel said. 

"I doubt they called Danny. He probably saw it on his computer." Jenn said.

"Danny won't let nothing happen to you. He sees you just as much his, as Grace is." Rachel said. 

"I know, just anxious I guess." Jenn said.

"Well don't be, we will make sure you and the babies are ok." Rachel said. 

"I didn't want him to do anything to Grace." Jenn said quietly.

"I know sweet girl. And one day she will know." Rachel said wrapping her arm around Jenn's shoulders. 

"Now where's my photo?" Rachel asked causing Jenn to laugh as they kept walking towards McGarrett house.

5:PM   
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jenn was sitting on the lanai watching the water when she felt someone touch her shoulder. Kyle was standing there smirking at her. "Hey." He said.

"Hey," Jenn said smiling at him.

"You ok?" Kyle asked sitting down.

"I guess, Been a long week." Jenn said.

"I saw Danny inside making dinner with Grace." Kyle said.

"Yeah, I tried to get them to go do something but she wanted to have a movie night with me." Jenn said. 

"Can I stay and watch. I promise I won't hog all the popcorn." Kyle said smirking at her.

"Sure. But ask Grace first." Jenn said softly. 

"Jenn, tell me what's wrong." Kyle said.

Jenn sighed. "He's out. The guy who did this to me is out. Dad is God knows where. And I am on the cusp of being on bed rest. Everything is wrong." Jenn said tears running down her cheeks. 

"Oh my, come here." Kyle said pulling her into a hug. 

Jenn sobbed into his shoulder. "I just want my dad. I miss him. But I've been trying to be strong for Danny and Grace." Jenn said. 

"No one is asking you to be strong. Heck they're probably worried you;'re not crying." Kyle said kissing her head.   
"Hormones suck." Jenn said laughing.

INSIDE

Danny was pulling the Lasagna out of the oven when Grace spoke "Danno, Jenn is crying." Grace said. 

Danny looked out the window and saw Jenn and Kyle hugging and Jenn's shoulders shaking. "Monkey, you know how when I have to go away and you miss me? Well she is probably missing Uncle Steve." Danny said. 

"I miss Uncle Steve." Grace said softly.

"I know, But Jenn is trying to be strong for all of us. And it's taking it's toll on her. But you know what, I bet if you cuddle with her while we watch the movie it would make it her feel better." Danny said. 

'I can do that." Grace said grinning. 

Just then Jenn and Kyle came in. "Princess Grace, would it be ok if I attended tonight's movie with you and Jenn?" Kyle asked.

"Sure. But I sit beside Jenn." Grace said.

"But what if I want to sit beside Jenn?" Kyle asked. 

Jenn smirked from her spot next to Danny, "I can sit in the middle of the couch and you both can sit beside me. You both might have to pull me up tho." Jenn said. 

"Yay!!" Came from both Kyle and Grace. Danny smirked as he watched Jenn. No one knew what the next month held. But it was coming fast.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Now review and like the story. :) See yall next time


End file.
